A Invaders Plan
by SecretInvaderKay
Summary: Zim can't hide his feelings for Gaz any longer and so he has a plan? ZaGr Rated T because...well hmmm I'm not even sure
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my newest story it was going to be a one shot but it ended up being to long so here is chapter one tell me what you think;)**

* * *

Zim P.O.V

It was Thursday I was sitting two tables down from the Dib-stink and _her_ she was beautiful when she didn't care about what the Dib was saying but actually that was all the time so I guess she was just beautiful normally I would fight theses feelings but I finally gave in at first I argued with myself that I was Zim a invader for the Irken army but after my Tallest told me I was a defect 4 years ago I gave up my mission to take over earth and 2 years ago I gave up fighting my feelings for her so I just stared until

"What are you looking at space-boy?" Dib asked and snapped me out of my trans

"Nothing ZIM WAS LOOKING AT NOTHING!" I yelled back

"Oh then if you weren't staring at something then you were thinking?" Dib said

"What are you talking about?" I replied

"Oh don't act like you don't know, what's your plan Zim how are you planning of taking over the earth this time huh?" Dib yelled

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Dib-stink" I yelled back the other students were used to us fighting and just ignored us

"Yeah I would" Dib said

"Well to bad ZIM REVEALS HIS PLANS TO NO ONE!" I yelled then ran out of the cafeteria I think Dib yelled something back but I wasn't listening I was not even paying attention until BAM! I hit something and fell to the floor wait not something someone I was punched in my squeedly spooche

"GET OFF ME!" The voice said with venom in every word

"YOU GET OFF ZIM!" I yelled back before even looking to see who I had just hit then I was punched again

"If you EVER touch me again Zim you won't live to see tomorrow" Gaz said

"Gaz?" I said shocked I had just ran into her and lived

"No your alien leader" Gaz replied sarcastically

"Tallest Red?" I said in a whisper but shocked tone

"No Zim! I was being sarcastic" Gaz replied

"Oh Zim knew that" I said clearly I didn't though

"I was just testing you" I said again

"Ya sure Zim" Gaz said as the bell rang and we both sighed in sync then headed to class unluckily this was the class that Miss Bitters taught

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read chapter one so what did you think? sorry if its a little short it hasnt explianed anything yet but thats the next chapter hopefully;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Okay here is chapter two if you give more reviews I will update everyday;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any show**

* * *

Chapter 2

We all took our seats to hear the boring lecture after 40 minutes of your all DOOOOOOOOOOMED she finally said

"Oh and everyone is going to partner up for a skool project due Monday you'll will be assigned a partner tomorrow" Miss Bitters said and most the class sighed except for Iggins who yelled

"WHOO YEAH ME AND MY PARTNER ARE DOING OURS ON VIMPIRE PIGGY HUNTER!" Iggins yelled Gaz just couldn't take his voice like me and exploded

"SHUT-UP YOUR VOICE IS AS ANOYING AS DIB'S" Gaz said her words FULL of venom

"You're just jealous because I'm a better player that you are" Iggins smarted back

"I can't hurt anyone else or ill get suspended but you better sleep with your eyes open" Gaz replied her eyes were turning red

"I-I I'm not sc-sc-scared of you" Iggins replied obviously scared then Gaz hissed and lunged towards him a little and he grabbed his bag and ran out as the bell rang Gaz just smirked a little and I did the same then I grabbed my books and walked home with a smirk I had a plan

Later That Night

Zim P.O.V

I left my house dressed in all black and walked to the skool I used one of my Pak legs to pick the lock and walked in

"What the heck?" There were lasers all down the hallway, This is a stinking skool who would want to break in well I do but no one else would

So I used my Pak legs to carry me over the lasers and to the principal's office then I picked the lock again and peaked in the door to see no one was there or at least that's what I thought

So I went in walked up to the computer to find it turned on and the class project pairing list pulled up which was weird so I looked around again to make sure no one was there and I didn't see anyone so I continued I paired Gaz and Zim up and then just for the fun of it I paired Dib and Iggins up "hehe" and then I left the computer and headed for the door before I was caught

until I heard the door knob jiggle so I looked around and then I ran for the closet that was in the room I opened the closet door then I jumped in and shut it then I heard the door open so I back further in the closet and then I felt something warm against me and so I turned on the light in there only to be punched in the face and then the light was off again

"GAZ!" I whispered in a shocked tone

* * *

**A/N: Okay there it was I guess two reviews will do it but next time I would love more thanks but so far you guys have been AwEsOmE thanks;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thanks for the reviews especialy the ones that give me advise you guys are great anyway here's the newest chapter hope you like it;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any show *insert pouting face***

* * *

"SHUT-UP are you trying to blow my cover?" Gaz replied quietly also

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Shut-up I'll tell you after were safe" Gaz replied as we sat there in the small closet for 4 minutes until we heard the door shut then I peeked out only to see no one so we both walked out

"So Gaz-Human what are you doing here?" I asked

"I could ask you the same question?" Gaz replied

"Well I asked you first" I said childishly

"Honestly Zim its none of your business" Gaz said

"Fine what Zim is doing is not your business either" I said

"Fine" Gaz said

"Fine" I said sticking my tongue out childishly

"Fine" Gaz said doing the same

"Well then Zim is done here do you want me to walk you home?" I offered

"Ummm I can take care of myself" Gaz said

"Zim knows that I was just offering" I said

"Fine if you want to" Gaz said

"Okay are you ready?" I asked

"Yes" Gaz said Then we snuck out the door my Pak legs lifted me up then I grabbed Gaz bridal style

"WHAT are you doing Zim I said don't touch me" Gaz said she was blushing a little

"Oh and you want me to let you get past the lasers on two short feet?" I replied

"Fine but don't call me short" Gaz replied as we walked over the lasers and out the door then I sat her down immediately after I missed her warmth

* * *

**A/N: Okay did you like it? Again thanks for the reviews CONTINUE REVEWING OR ELSE! jk anyway I need to go to bed going to six flags tomorrow EXITED! Bye;)**

* * *

Then we towards her home it was quiet most the way


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapta foe hope you guys like it, Sorry for my lack of punctuation in earlier chapters;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim:(**

* * *

"Soo what is little Gaz planning on doing for her project?" I asked

"Don't call me little either Zim, And I don't know whatever my partner wants to do" Gaz said

"Hmmm" I hummed

"What about you?" Gaz asked

"Oh Zim can't tell you, you and your partner might steal it" I said

"Fine, but I wouldn't want to steal your stupid plan anyway" Gaz said as we turned the corner to her house but as soon as we did the door flew open

"GAZ! Where did you g-, WHAT is HE doing here?" Dib yelled

"Shut-up Dib, 1 your voice is annoying, 2 it's none of your business, and 3 ask Zim" Gaz replied then went in the house, but first she mumbled "Bye Zim and, thanks, I guess" But only I could hear it because of my sensitive hearing

"WHAT are you doing here Zim, and why were you with my sister?" Dib yelled

"Shut-up Dib-stink, it's none of _your_ business" I said and then I ran back to my base but I heard The Dib-stink yell

"This isn't over Zim"

When I got back to my base Gir was running around the house with his pig yelling, until he saw me then he ran and jumped onto of my head

"HI! MASTA YOU LATE!" Gir yelled

"Thank circuits your home Gir has been going crazy" The computer whined

"GIR GET OFF MY HEAD!" I yelled

"OKEY-DOKEY MASTA IM GOING TO WATCH THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW!" Gir said then went and sat in front of the TV in a trans like stage

"Stupid monkey at least it keeps Gir quiet" I said as I went to my base to 'work'

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters but like I said it was supposed to be a one-shot hope you liked it and thanks for the nice reviews;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm going to try and update every day;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

Friday At Skool

I walked in the cafeteria after 6 classes to stare at the earth-filth on my tray I wasn't going to eat that I might die but my class mates didn't wonder I convinced them I was a vegetarian years ago

Then the ball rang and I went to my last class I had my head up high and a smirk on my face I was ready for this class as I walked in and sat down in my normal spot in front of Gaz 4 seats across from Dib even though Gaz was 1 year younger she was moved up a grade cause she was smart

"Okay pathetic excuse for _students_ I'm going to start out with your partners"

"Jesse & Clark"

"Emma & Willy"

"Zim & Gaz" I could have sworn I heard Dib curse at this

"James & Chad"

"And Dib & Iggins" And there's the cursing again

"WHOO, YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN" Iggins yelled

"SHUT-UP, Iggins" Miss Bitters said throwing chalk at Iggins I Laughed a little at that

"Now there's your partners, would anyone like to change?" Miss bitters asked one hand raised and then a hole appeared and the girl was sent down it

"EMMA!" Someone yelled

"Well too bad no partner changing, deal with it" Miss Bitters said as the bell rang and everyone jumped up to leave

"Projects due Monday, now go waist you pathetic weekend" Miss bitter commented before disappearing into thin air

As I was walking down the hallway a hand grabbed me and turned me around

"Come to my house Saturday to work on the project" Gaz said

"Fine, Gaz-Human, see you then" I said

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters, hope you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I think there's only like two chapters left, sorry its so short, but it was supposed to be a one shot;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

So then I went to my base I had my head held high, I was proud of myself for my plan working, I walked in and I didn't see Gir? ,And I was wondering until I heard a scream so I walked in the kitchen and there he was.

"WANT MORE SUGAR FOR YOUR POOP TEA PIG?" Gir asked a pig that was sitting across the table from him, they were apparently having a tea party

"OKAY PI-*gasp* MASTA IS HOME! I GOTTA GO PIG SEE YOU LATER!" Gir said then jumped on the table, and ran to me and jumped on my head

"I MISSED MASTA SOOOO MUCH!" Gir said

"GET OFF MY HEAD Gir!" I commanded

"But I don't wanna" Gir said getting tears in his eyes

"*sigh* Gir go watch the filthy monkey show" I said

"OOOO THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW IS ON?" Gir yelled then ran into the living room and jumped on the couch

"Computer play the filthy monkey show for Gir" I commanded

"UGH why?" The computer whined

"So Gir will shut up" I said irritated

"*sigh* fine" The computer said and I heard Gir yell

"YAY!" Gir yelled, then I took the elevator down to the lab to think about the Gaz-human and I's project

"Hmmm" I sat there all night, till I finally decided at 5:00 a.m. that all my projects consisted of destroying the earth, so I was just going to let the Gaz-human come up with something.

**6 Hours Later**

I took the elevator to up to get some waffles, it was the only earth food that didn't scar me, then I got up to see Gir still watching the monkey

"GIR!" I called

"Yes" Gir said he was kind of in a trans

"Gir make some waffles Zim is hungry" I demanded then Girs eyes turned red and he saluted

"Yes sir" Gir said then his eyes turned blue again and he ran towards the kitchen

"WHOO IM MAKING WAFFLES!" Gir yelled

"NO SOAP in this batch" I yelled

"AWWW… OKEY-DOKEY" Gir yelled back a little while later I went in the kitchen and grabbed some waffles then I headed towards the Gaz-humans house

* * *

**There it is, hope you like;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello sorry if there's not enough punctuation I was in a hurry;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or Apple  
**

* * *

**10 minutes later**

I walked up the path to the Membrane household, and knocked in the door.

"Hel-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dib asked** A/N: Dib was saying hello;)**

"Well, Dib-stink, I am the Dib-siblings project partner" I said

"Ugh, can't you two just video chat?" Dib asked, clearly bothered about me being in there house

"Shut-Up, Dib" Gaz said, pushing past Dib

"Come on, Zim" Gaz said gesturing for me to follow

"Why don't you two work down here?" Dib said, not wanting us to be alone, I was loving how this bothered him

Gaz just ignored him and we walked up stairs, but I gave the Dib-stink a smirk first then we walked in Gaz's room it was…Dark, not surprisingly purple and black but with just enough light to make it comfortable.

"You can sit" Gaz said, gesturing to the bed as she pulled out her black laptop with a skull on the spot where the apple is supposed to be.

"So what are we going to do our project on?" Gaz asked

"All my plans consisted of destroying the world so I decided I would leave it up to you" I said

"Destroying the world sounds fun" Gaz said with a smirk, that's why I liked her

"Yes, yes it does" I said tapping my claws together

"But I would probably fail, so let do something else" Gaz said

"Hmmm how about we ma-" I started but was cut off by Gaz

"Shhhh" She said as she got up and walked to the door and slammed a fist on it

"OUCH!" We heard Dib say from outside the door

"Go away!" Gaz yelled and I chuckled a little

"WHAT?" Gaz yelled I ignored her question

"I really like how much me being here bothers the Dib-stink" I said still smiling

"Ya ,Dib, is stupid" Gaz said

"Yes he is" I said

"Hey why don't we do our project on what happens when you put gummy toilets in the microwave" Gaz said

"Or what happens when you give Gir sugar" I said and I actually made Gaz smile and then it was gone fast

"Yeah maybe he would blow up the skool" Gaz said I chuckled

"Hey why don't we do 10 ways to blow up a building" Gaz said

"Or Eight ways to lose fake appendages" Gaz said again

"Hey I like that one" I said

"Really?" Gaz said

"Ya number 1 mess with Gaz" I said

"Real funny Zi-WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY GAZ?" Gaz said

"Yeah why?" I replied

"It's just I didn't think you knew my name" Gaz said

"Of course Zim knows you name" I said

"But you never call anyone else by their name?" Gaz said

"Well your different Gaz" I said then she got mad and tackled me to the floor

"Different how Zim?" Gaz asked still on top of me.

"You were different then the other earth filth you were…smarter, stronger,*gulp*prettier" I said

"Is that really how you feel?" Gaz asked

"Of course Gaz-Human your..Better than the others" I said then I leant in to her and to my shock she returned it

* * *

**Hope you like;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi sorry I didn't update yesterday, my internet was down, but anyway this is the very last chapter and short sorry but it was short because it was supposed to be a one shot, but I am working on a alternate ending so you might wanna watch for that;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

* * *

Then our lips met and we stayed there for a little while, but then as we broke apart Gaz said.

"Thanks I guess" Gaz said

"Of course" I said as we got up, it was still a little awkward.

"K lets write the story about losing fake limbs" Gaz said, and we did and it only took 10 minutes

"I guess I better go, Gir probably destroyed the house" I said

"K bye Zim" Gaz said then she walked up to me, and to my surprise hugged me, and as she let go she punched my arm

"If you tell anyone I'm going to rip_ your_ limbs off" Gaz said

"Okay Gaz-Human, see you Monday at skool" I said as I went home, I was proud of today

**Monday At Skool**

"That was great You get a F-"Miss Bitters said

"Well I would have done better if you wouldn't have done whatever to Emma" Jake said

"Well why don't you join her" Miss Bitters said as Jake fell down the hole also I smiled a little

"Okay Gaz & Zim" Miss Bitters called on us then we walked to the front of class…

**5 Minutes later**

"And those are the eight ways you could lose your fake appendages" Gaz and I said in sync

"That was horrible you get a B+" Miss Bitters said as Gaz and I walked to our desk.

I sat down and winked at Gaz and she smiled a little.

The End...?

* * *

Hope you liked, again sorry about it being short , but check out my other story 'Love Vs Friendship' Thanks;)


End file.
